


the stars like your eyes, they hipnotize

by nezstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Camping, Drunk Stiles, Drunkenness, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Minor Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Minor Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Stiles is positively smashed and it might be the best part of this whole camping slash pack bonding trip that Derek and Scott dragged them to.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 236





	the stars like your eyes, they hipnotize

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work I'm bringing back solely because I really wanted to read it again and had to do some digging to find.

Stiles is positively smashed and it might be the best part of this whole camping slash pack bonding trip that Derek and Scott dragged them to. He doesn’t even care that his best friend and Broody McEyebrows slinked off as soon as they set camp to get their freak on. Most of the others paired up and left to places better unknown leaving Stiles with all the beer he can drink and the vast summer sky to admire.

He flops down on his back and stares at the stars, so bright here. He giggles, laughs when Peter snorts from somewhere to his left. Stiles can be as drunk and ridiculous as he wants to be: he’s free from classes and monsters, and can do whatever he wants. 

Peter can shove his judgment up his bubbly ass.

He wasn’t even supposed to be here. Laughed at the idea as soon as it was proposed and didn’t stop making remarks about it to the very end.

But he showed up this morning, when they were packing into the cars and announced that he can't fathom the idea of spending time with any of them, but Derek will do the scowly face and won't stop bothering him if he doesn’t go with. 

And then he threw his bag into the back of Stiles’ Jeep and proclaimed that they’re rooming together because Stiles is the least likely to make him want to shoot himself in the forebrain. 

Stiles didn’t exactly mind, the same way he doesn’t mind that it’s only the two of them here now, Cora and Lydia having abandoned them fifteen minutes ago. 

He turns his head to look up at the werewolf and finds Peter watching him already. His eyes are sharp and a little bit hungry, the corner of his lips curved up in a promise of a smirk.

“You gonna eat me, Big Bad Wolf?” Stiles asks, laughing at his own joke. He can’t help it really, he’s just the right kind of happy drunk. 

Peter doesn’t reply, but Stiles thinks his eyes are much more intense. Though it might be the beer talking. 

Still, Stiles gasps in mock fear, “Oh no,” but what little effect it has vanishes when he can’t hold back the grin. 

He’s all for Peter devouring him, thought, eating him whole. He’s been thinking about it a lot, picturing it late at night. He’s pretty sure that Peter wants him too. It’s in the way those blue eyes follow Stiles so closely these days, like he’s prey; or in the way Peter always finds an excuse to touch Stiles and tease him, offers him help however offhand the proposal might seem. 

Stiles can’t wait for the moment they finally clash.

Right now though he feels content and warm, and very close to sleep.

He lifts his hands up, a bit sloppily, and does the best puppy eyes he can, lower lip jutted out in a pout.

“Help me back to our tent?” he asks, doesn’t even care if he’s whining. 

“You’re such a ridiculous drunk,” Peter tells him, but he doesn’t put up that much of a fight.

He hefts Stiles up and all but drags him to the tent. Getting inside is a bit tricky and Stiles might have wiggled his butt a bit excessively at Peter, but it ends up with Peter swatting him lightly and Stiles drops onto one of the sleeping bags in a fit of laughter so it’s all good.

He’s forced to down a bottle of water, but he doesn’t mind at all because Peter takes his shoes off and helps him out of his pants after. 

“’ s too hot for clothes,” he slurs and tugs his shirt off.

Peter laughs at him when he gets tangled up in it, and grins pleased when Stiles tells him that he has to undress too.

“You’re too hot for clothes no matter the circumstances,” he explains though Peter didn’t even ask about it.

And maybe he is ridiculously drunk and might suffer a killer hangover in the morning, but it’s all worth it for the way Peter doesn’t push him away when he cuddles close. 


End file.
